


Questioning

by DammitMax



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Blowjobs, Breast Play, Fluff, Hickies, Makeouts, Other, Questioning Sexuality, Smut, Underage Drinking, age gap, dick piercings, ftm character, strap ons, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DammitMax/pseuds/DammitMax
Summary: "They're tits Dee, not bombs."Small friends becoming lovers story.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look at me posting something after like what three years??? And it's my own garbage babies instead of fanfics.  
> Before I get any shit about how I write my trans characters I am a trans guy. There are no rules to being a trans guy so anyone who disagrees with that can kindly fuck off to another fic. Please and thank you.  
> Dee is discovering that you can be into trans men and still be gay, and that boobs are actually pretty fun to play with.  
> This is a two part fic and the actual smut happens in part two.

Questioning - Part One  
Pairing - John and Dee

Dee half layed, half sprawled across the side of the couch he was taking up. John was in a similar position, shirt off and breasts unbound. The older boy never bothered to keep his chest binded down when he was home and alone with friends.  
Beer in hand John let out a content sigh, letting his head drop back against the headrest. Eyes trailed over to his current drinking buddy, lips curled into a slight frown.  
“Dee, what’s up man? You’re never this quiet.” He spoke, shifting his position to face the other better. Dee snapped out of whatever train of thought he was currently on, jumped slightly, near spilling his untouched beer.  
“Dee?” John questioned now a bit more concerned, Dee wasn’t the kind of guy to space out. The smaller of the two stayed silent for a moment but finally sighed and spoke.  
“I think I’m starting to like you more than just a friend.” He glanced over to John, looking like he wasn’t sure what to say next.  
For a moment John hadn’t replied. He took a quick sip of his beer and sat it down on the worn out coffee table.  
“And here I thought you were a ‘strictly dick’ guy.” John grinned good naturedly, making Dee let out a frustrated sigh.  
“I am, or I think I am. I feel like an ass, because it’s not like I don’t see you as a guy, you are a guy. But at the same time I don’t know how-” Dee had cut himself off, rubbing his face with his free hand.  
“You’re not a dick Dee, it’s perfectly reasonable. I don’t got the parts you like.” John smiled, prodding at an exposed breast for emphasis.  
“But at the same time I still want too…” Dee’s voice trailed off, eyes turning away towards the floor. John scooted over on the couch towards Dee, slinging an arm around his shoulders.  
“Dee while I like ya a lot and would love to sink my teeth into that cute ass of yours, you do realize you’re still a minor and I’m like six years older than you, right?” Dee rolled his eyes, automatically leaning back into John.  
“Five and a half, I turn eighteen in a month, remember? Besides age of consent in this state is sixteen.” He countered. John stayed silent for a bit, thinking over what Dee had said.  
“So what you’re saying is even though I’m way older than ya and don’t have the kind of crotch bits you like, you want to give this a shot?” he asked to clarify. John would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of Dee in that sense, but he never thought of it as a possible option. If the other was being serious about this, John was willing to give it a try.  
“Yeah, I want to try.” Dee let out a sigh “I just don’t know what to do sex wise. I’ve never fucked someone who didn’t have a dick.” he stated bluntly. A roaring laugh escaped John, his hand coming up to ruffle Dee’s dyed red hair.  
“Babe I have a dick, it just happens to be made of silicone and is detachable.” he said while giving the other a wink. Dee couldn’t help but laugh himself.  
“If you really want to go this route I’m game, but I ain’t fucking ya until your birthday.” John said before turning his neck to place a kiss on the side of Dee’s mouth.  
“So we’re doing this?” Dee asked, eyes wide and owlish “I can say you’re my boyfriend now?” John gave a wide grin, moving so he was straddling Dee’s lap.  
“You can call me whatever ya want.” he said, long thin arms coming up to wrap around Dee’s neck. For a moment Dee’s hands stayed still by his sides before hesitantly he placed them on John’s boney hips.  
“Would it be okay for me to kiss you then?” he asked. John was a bit surprised by the question. Dee was the kind of person to act before asking, he’d witnessed Dee hook up with other men plenty of times at parties. Jump on his dick and ask questions later was practically Dee’s life motto.  
“Yes you can kiss me ya doofus.” John said, pulling himself forward to press his mouth against Dee’s. He could finally feel Dee’s body start to relax, the smaller boy pressed back eagerly against John. Long thin fingers started to playfully twist through Dee’s hair.  
John teased Dee’s lips with his tongue, getting him to open his mouth. A soft moan escaped Dee’s throat when John slide his tongue against his.  
John felt Dee’s hands start to slide up his sides but suddenly stopped just short of the sides of John’s breasts. The older boy pulled back and couldn’t help but laugh at Dee’s unsure expression as he gazed at John’s chest.  
“I’m not sure what to-” John cut Dee off by grabbing his hands and placing one over each breast, a grin spread across his face.  
“They’re tits Dee, not bombs.” John said. A blush shot across Dee’s face hands hesitantly gripped soft flesh.  
“Do I just hold them?” Dee asked still looking unsure. John couldn’t help but laugh again.  
“You can do whatever really, rub ‘em, squeeze ‘em, use your mouth, just nothing too rough.” John dropped his hands, leaving Dee’s to move on their own.  
Still a bit unsure Dee gave a hesitant squeeze, marveling slightly at how soft they were. John smiled, giving Dee a hum of encouragement. Rough fingers caressed the sides, thumbs flicking over hardening nipples. Feel a bit more self confident Dee leaned forward, tongue teasing one before guiding it into his mouth and giving it a harsh such.  
John let out a throaty moan, hands coming up to grip Dee’s shoulders.  
“Ahh, that’s a good boy.” John purred. Dee kept going along the expanse of John’s chest nipping and sucking, leaving darkening hickies behind. Unable to take much more stimulation while staying in control John pulled Dee back by his hair, crashing his mouth against the other’s. Needy, hungry, John couldn’t stop himself from grinding down on Dee, wanting more friction. Giving a last wet kiss, John pulled back panting.  
“Okay, we need to stop or I’m gonna be dropping my panties here in a sec.” John breathed. He let out a laugh at the dazed look on Dee’s face. “I promise we’ll have some real fun for your birthday.” John said giving Dee one last peck on the lips before climbing off Dee’s laps, taking up their original position, picking his beer up from the coffee table.  
“Gotta stop now before I really do sink my teeth into your ass.” John says before taking a drink. A sly grin crossed Dee’s face.  
“John the only one who looks like they’ve gotten a bite taken out of them is you.” He said looking down at the hickies blooming across John’s chest and neck. John looked down and swore, then laughed.  
“Going to be questioned by everyone during my shift tomorrow.” John said finishing the last of his beer.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's time for the birthday smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should write a bonus chapter of John putting Dee through pussy eating boot camp.

Questioning - Part Two  
Pairing - John and Dee

Dee followed John into the apartment, two suitcases in his grasp. It wasn’t a surprise that his parents kicked him out the day of his eighteenth birthday, they had been talking about it for years, but it was still hard. John had brought up the idea of Dee moving in, neither wanting Dee out on the street. The two suitcases were the last of what he was going to take with him. His possessions had all totalled out to two suitcases, three duffle bags, and a guitar case.  
“Wait on the couch, I have a surprise for you.” John grinned and dashed over into the kitchen making noise as he opened and shut cabinets. Dee set the suitcases in the pile of his things by the tv then went to sit on the couch.   
“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,” John was walking back, singing, and balancing in his arms a plate with a large cupcake on it with a single candle, a bottle of some kind of alcohol and glasses. Finishing the song John sat the cupcake down on the coffee table, placing the glasses and bottle next to it.  
“Happy birthday, Dee.” John said while giving him a peck on the cheek “Now make a wish.” Dee gave a pause and then bent forward to blow out the candle. Grinning from ear to ear John opened up the bottle of what turned out to be rum and poured them each a glass. Eagar Dee grabbed his glass and downed the contents, making John laugh and pour him another. John was slower with his glass and batted away Dee’s hand when he went to pour himself a third glass.  
“Slow down there man,” John chided “I need you semi sober for your next gift.” Dee rolled his eyes and took a bite of his cupcake, making a pleased noise. You could always count on food to cheer Dee up. He gestured for John to lean closer, in doing so John was rewarded with gooey chocolate shoved in his face.  
“You little shit!” John roared, quickly running to the kitchen to get a towel to wipe off his face “What was that for?” Dee grinned deviously.  
“Nothing, I just wanted to watch your reaction.” John came back out with a clean face then pulled up Dee by his arm, pulling him into a kiss.  
“You’re a silly man, Dee.” he kissed him again, slowly “Now how about that other surprise of yours?” Dee nodded and let himself be dragged away to the bedroom and pushed lightly onto the bed. John got on top of him, thighs straddling Dee’s hips, getting down to business and pulling Dee’s shirt off and over his head.  
“You sir,” John said tossing aside the shirt “aren’t going to lift a finger tonight.” he grinned, kissing Dee with a slow control, running gentle fingers down the other’s bare sides. Soon his mouth was moving down, leaving a path of bites and bruises down Dee’s neck and chest, leaving the birthday boy moaning in his wake.  
John was quick to shuck of his own shirt and then start the process of unbuckling Dee’s belt. They both maneuvered together, sliding Dee’s jeans down his legs along with his underwear. Grabbing for Dee’s semi hard cock John let out a laugh of surprise.  
“Dude, where the fuck did you go to get your dick pierced? Last I checked you’re only now legally old enough for that.” Dee grinned and shrugged “I know a girl.” John giggled and started stroking Dee’s his thumb playing with metal bars. Dee dropped his head back and let out a low moan, encouraging John to keep going.  
“Such a good boy, aren’t ya?” John asked, his lips trailing across the soft skin of Dee’s shaft. Dee tried hard to suppress a needy whine.  
“John-” his words died in his throat when he felt John’s wet mouth wrap around the head of Dee’s cock.   
John was talented with his mouth and it wasn’t long before Dee was begging him to stop before he came. Leaning back and wiping a trail of saliva off his chin John got up and shimmied out of his pants and underwear before walking towards his night stand and opening the drawer. Dee looked over and watched John pull out a bunch of leather straps, a purple and blue swirled dildo and a bottle of lube.  
“Like I said,” John smiled “You’re not doin’ a thing tonight. Now scooch up and spread ya legs.” Dee did as he was told and watched as John donned his harness and secured to dildo into place. It had been years since Dee felt butterflies before having sex like he was now.   
John crawled back onto the mattress, lube in hand. Settling himself in between Dee’s legs he poured lube onto his fingers before starting to rub them against Dee’s entrance. A shudder ran through Dee’s body when he felt John slip his index finger inside. John kissed a nipped at the insides of Dee’s thighs trying to distract him a bit from the stretching.  
“You really don’t need to go so slowly.” Dee breathed, hair sticking to his forehead and hands gripping the sheets.  
“Mmm but I’m going to.” John said gently sliding in a second finger making Dee’s breath hitch. John was true to his word, slowly thrusting in and out and spreading his two fingers apart, making Dee keen and whine and just simply wanting more.   
With a third finger inside Dee was writhing underneath John, letting out a small scream when he felt John brush up against a particularly sensitive spot. Pleased with his work John pulled out his fingers, leaving Dee panting under him.  
With the quick process of lubing the dildo John was back between Dee’s legs, hands spreading Dee apart wider.  
“Mmm you do make such a pretty picture like this.” John purred, giving Dee a hungry kiss. Dee bucked his hips up, begging John to continue.  
Lining himself up John pushed passed the ring of muscles and smoothly sunk himself deep into Dee. He stayed still, continuing to kiss Dee breathless as he waited.   
“John,” Dee said pulling back “I swear to god if you don’t start moving I’m going to lose it.” Grinning widely against Dee’s mouth John nodded and in small thrusts started to move in and out, a hand snaking down to wrap itself around and play with Dee’s prick.  
“Come on, Dee,” John encouraged “keep making those beautiful noises for me.” Dee answered by letting out an embarrassing moan he’d been holding on to.  
“That’s a good boy.” John praised, allowing his hips to move in sharper, faster movements, leaving Dee a puddle of goo on the bed.  
“More, more please.” Dee begged. John followed the command, the sound of slapping skin getting faster and more erratic. It wasn’t much longer until Dee was giving a small scream and coming into John’s hand.  
Slowing down, John’s hand worked at Dee making sure to he was absolutely finished before gently pulling out. “Such a good boy,” John whispered in Dee’s ear before working on unstrapping the leather harness and tossing it aside.  
“But what about you?” Dee asked his face flushed and sweaty. John shook his head grinning and wrapped his arms around Dee.   
“Tonight is all about you, don’t worry I’ll put you through pussy eating boot camp another night.” Dee laughed and inched closer to John.   
“Happy birthday, Dee.”


End file.
